


Welcome to the Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Outlaw Queen, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, OQPromptParty2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina learns that her twin's family has been expanded in their latest visit via mirrors.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sbstevenson2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/gifts).



> Date Written: 20 March 2018  
> Word Count: 1038  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Recipient: sbstevenson2  
> Prompts: 012. Regina meeting DarkOQ’s baby (with them alive) & 054\. Dark!OQ finding & taking in an abandoned baby & 118\. OQ steal a baby (intentionally, unintentionally, whatever.)  
> Summary: Regina learns that her twin's family has been expanded in their latest visit via mirrors.  
> Spoilers: Post-S6 canon divergent AU, so just consider everything we know about these characters up for grabs. This particular story takes place approximately six months the end of "Starting Over."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Starting Over  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this is a birthday fic for sbstevenson2, who just wanted something with OQ in it. So I decided to go this route and let D!OQ add a baby into their lives. I've always wanted them to adopt, even hinted at it in the previous fic in this verse. And now it's started. My aunt's name is Heike, and I've always loved it, so I jumped at the chance to use it here. And Rose just felt right somehow.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

She keeps pacing in front of the mirror, staring at it on each third pass before sighing in exasperation when only her reflection greets her. She wants to scream and get angry, she wants to throw things, she wants to give in to the fear that something has gone terribly wrong. Without thought, a fireball flares to life in her hand, burning large and bright.

"Gina!" Robin's voice startles her, and the fireball grows in size. "Are you insane? You could hurt--" Before he can finish his sentence, they both hear a small sneeze, followed by a petulant whine. "Or she could wake up."

At that soft sound, the fireball fizzes out instantly, and she moves to the little cradle by the bed. A soft smile lights up her face as she carefully lifts up the wriggling bundle. "Hello, my little princess," she murmurs, nuzzling closer. "Are you ready for your bottle? Is that it?" A bottle poofs into her free hand, milk already perfectly warmed.

"My Majesty!" Roland calls as he races into the room. "Did I miss it?"

The baby wails at the intrusion, but before she or Robin can reprimand him, they hear a voice behind them.

"Queenie? Are you there?"

"Regina! Hi! I didn't miss you!"

The baby cries harder as Roland races to sit at the vanity. She does her best to soothe the little one with her bottle, barely hearing the dual conversations going on: Roland with her twin and Little John apologizing to Robin for the intrusion. She stands there for a moment or two longer, letting the bottle do its job to ease the crying. Only then is she able to turn around and face her twin for the first time.

"Hello, Regina. I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry I'm late, Qu-- Gina," comes the reply as Roland giggles, and she rolls her eyes at the words used. "There was a bit of a mishap that needed my assistance first." She narrows her eyes. "Look, I know it's been a while since we last were able to speak, but I know it hasn't been _that_ long."

She laughs at that, relaxing further as she settles next to Roland on the bench, Robin coming to stand behind them. "No, it hasn't. We, uh--"

"Gina and Uncle Papa stealed my sister."

"They _stole_ your sis-- Gina? Robin? What on earth is going on here?"

"Stealing is a bit strong for the situation," she replies. "We were walking along the northeastern border of the castle lands, near the forest almost two months ago and found this poor little girl abandoned and fell in love. We asked around to find her parents, but no one came forward, so we decided to take her in permanently. After a couple weeks of having her here, word came to us that her parents were trying to say that the Evil Queen stole their precious daughter."

"Oh no! But you have her?"

The baby sneezes again, drawing her attention away from her twin for a moment, but Robin picks up the tale.

"It took a little digging, but we learned that her father truly did abandon her to the elements because her mother died in childbirth and he didn't want another girl to feed. Turns out he was trying to garner sympathy over his wife's death and sow some dissent because he didn't want to believe that Gina had truly changed. Once he knew we were on to him, he gave up all claims to the baby pretty quickly at that point."

"That's good. What's her name?"

At that, she looks up again, a bright smile on her face as she shifts to show the baby more clearly. "Regina, I'd like you to meet our little princess, Heike Rose Locksley. Heike, meet your Aunt Regina. She's Mommy's other half, remember?"

"Hello, Heike Rose." The instant softer shift in her twin's tone is comforting. "How old is she?"

"She's almost two months old. I got the father to admit that he let her mother feed her once, then put her out to founder within hours of her birth. We have her birthday and we're working to get her older siblings with families who want them if they don't wish to stay where they are."

"How did you name her?"

She glances up at Robin for a moment before facing her twin again. "Heike is a diminutive of Heinrich."

"Daddy?" When she nods, Regina chuckles. "So we both adopted newborns and named them after our father? That seems apropos somehow. And her middle name?"

"Rose was my mother's name," Robin says softly. "And it was also Heike's mother's name. We felt it was the least we could do."

"She's beautiful. I hope we can come up with an easy way to actually visit you soon. I'd like to hold my niece while she's still little."

"And me, Regina?"

"And you, too, Roland. I miss your hugs. Do you like being a big brother?"

Roland's nose wrinkles up. "All she does is sleep and cry and eat and make stinkies!"

Her twin's laughter is bright at that. "And I know for a fact you did the same thing when you were her age, and so did Henry. It's what babies do until they get big enough to play and learn like you do."

"We've tried explaining that to him," she replies. "And he loves bath time and helping to feed her."

"I bet he does. Well, now I have some good news to give to Henry. He sends his love, by the way, but he had to work today and couldn't make our visit. He promised to be here for the next one."

"I’m sure news of his little sister will make sure he is. I should finish feeding Heike and get her back to her cradle. Let's make the next visit sooner than two months, hmm?"

"Of course. Goodbye to all of you and welcome to the family, Heike."

And then mirror once again reflects on her family's faces. In that moment, she realizes just how much she's changed for the better, thanks to her twin and her family. She wouldn't have it any other way now.


End file.
